Ahir
}} Ahir Cean (Air Shawn) is a tailor and hunter practicing taxidermy, who offers his work to Almaria. His familiar is Joob God. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality To sum him up in a paragraph or two, Ahir's an oddly charismatic and endearing person in his own ways, a simple man with simple desires, easily impressed with what all anyone else does. Despite being talkative and generally fawning over others when it comes to social interaction, the amal's an introvert. It's nice to be social yet exhausting after a little while, outings around others that last less than a couple hours wear him out, leading to him keeping to himself most of the time. Not that this is hard to do with where he lives; a small cabin turned part shop on the outskirts of the village. Chaotic to the core, he'll do whatever his heart and mind say regardless of the rules anyone has placed down. Nature's a wild thing and Ahir views himself as part of it, there's no need to have to always consider what others claims he's supposed to do. Law abiding up until he has a reason or a want to break them, he follows desires for the best outcome, regardless of the steps that might've been taken to get there. Sometimes is the person with the best intentions yet the worst execution. 'Hell is paved with good intentions' is a quote that rarely suits him, but when it does, fits him eerily well. Ahir is a simple minded fellow, rarely having big ambitions, easily pleased with what he's currently got, along with naive and trusting as they come. It's hard for him to even consider that others may be bad people or deceptive, anything told to him he'll believe, no matter how outlandish. A few couple times he's been scammed out of money thanks to this, however so he doesn't recognize that perhaps it's the whole trust that's been getting him into this sort of mess. Even when he catches one in their lie, he's too forgiving and carefree for him to ever get after someone. Charismatic with a generous streak, Ahir knows his way around talking with others, easily reading what may or may not be the right thing to say in situations. Compromising comes naturally to him with that combo, though he often times undercuts himself. Not being materialistic leads to bringing small gifts whenever he comes around to visit folks, and generally being someone who loves gifting others. Anything that he can share is shared happily, as long as it doesn't cause any trouble. Unfortunately this is easily gotten around with how short sighted he is, the amal not being much of a planner. Impatient, Ahir's not too up for others taking a long time to come around to do something. Unlike his dryad mother, he's not too keen to staying in a single place for long. A wanderer who's a free spirit and used to relying only on himself, he's a go getter rather than someone lazy. He'll take things into his own hands if it takes more than a day for someone to do a favor. Sure he might not be able to do things like baking as well as a professional cook could, but he's perfectly fine with something subpar as long as it's gotten on time. Patience is there only within the time that it's reasonable for someone to take so long. If you tell him something will be done by sundown, it better be. Artistic in the forms of craft for the most part rather than being able to paint you a pretty picture, he's rather prideful over what he makes. Happily willing to brag on about his works, Ahir favors himself a master of the tailoring and taxidermy. Thick skinned as to where he can take constructive criticisms well and mocking in stride, never truly bothered by what others may have said. Perhaps it's only inevitable that passion would tag along with the pride and all. Passionate about his hobbies and occupations, the only thing that he needs in life asides from the bare minimum of food and shelter is the ability to work them. Luckily enough, aforementioned stuff is exactly what brings food to the table and could provide shelter if needed. With good self esteem and being thick skinned makes Ahir lack any problems when it comes to confidence, so much so that it leads on ward to being shameless. Bathing in a stream and you come across him? He doesn't mind. He considers himself part of nature, viewing life in general as something where everything's perfect. Flaws and all, perfection as that's how the world's intended to be. With these views, admitting one's own errors is easy, marking him to be an honest man as much as he can be. Social things come easily to him with this, rarely if ever falling prey to embarrassment or flusteredness. Yet as much as he enjoys the company of others, Ahir is a complete introvert. Other people wear him out, hence his isolation from the rest of the village for the most part. Being impressionable brings up the likes of liking the time he spends with whomever he may. You can impress the amal with nearly anything, him ever so happy to hear more about how you climbed a tree the other day, or that you poked an ant hill. He tends to pick up habits from others, easily influenced by whoever he's friends with. Best to hope that he stays around good influences rather than the latter. Ahir tends to drive a good bargain. If you've got something to sell, he's a good person to help you sell it. Abilities * Healing and Earth Elemental Magic * Biological Regenerative Abilities * Ability to Vaguely Understand Plants Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Can regrow limbs ✔ Doesn't need to breathe all the time ✔ '' Partially armored'' ✔ Night Vision ✔ Fast, Agile and Stealthy ✔ Knowledge of several languages / Some Animal Anatomy ✔ Charismatic ✔ A Good Shot �� Fire �� Lack of book smarts �� Tender Flesh �� Poor Swimmer �� Gullible �� Slow Learner �� Tires Easily �� Physically Weak / Requires Combat with Weapon Likes - Dislikes Extra * Ahir Famel Dfid Nigel Offier Hurth Shore Cean is his full name. * Yes, that's wood on his face. * Tends to talk with a southern drawl-- not the fake kind you hear all the time. A genuine one. Uses southern slang and says shit like y'all all the time. Will even try to find a way to say y'all in other languages. Stop this Man References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters